Weapons
Stat Description *'Name:' Name of Weapon. *'Super-family:' way to discern some weapons category, one of the highest categories, above it the weapon type completely changes (for example above super-family you have Missiles-Orbs, Guns, Misc Items, Mines, Beams and Blasts). It's mostly used for weapons which are way too similar despite being from a different type (like Missiles and Orbs, which were the same type in earlier stages of the game). *'Family:' way to discern some weapons category, standard category. *'Subfamily:' just another category, below family, to discern other important categories. *'Description' (Desc.): In-Game description. Sometimes an "Effect" description will be added (Between parenthesis or in another column). *'Range:' Range of effect of projectiles and other items as well as automatic targeting range for Lasers and Missiles. Range is in meters. (yeah the Galaxy and everyone inside it are tiny...). *'Projectile Speed (P.S.):' Speed of Gun bullets and Missiles. Unknown how this correlates to Ship Speed, but a ship with 3.2 total thrust can outrun torpedoes. *'Charge Time (C.T.):' Amount of time after usage weapon needs to wait. Players cannot use any other Weapon or Item during this time. Measured in seconds. *'Cost:' Amount of money Players need to buy. Measured in credits ($). *'Energy Consumption (E.C.):' Energy needed to use. Is displayed as a red line on players' energy bar (composed of 100 energy units). *'Ammo:' Amount of times players can use. "Only One" and "Single Use" means players have to repurchase after usage. *'Ship Level Requirement (or just S.R.):' What minimum ship level is needed to buy and play with while using that weapon. Not to be confused with rank. Guns Guns are manually aimed, and in most cases, their shots are always straight forward. Some of them are infinite use and others have low ammo. All of them have a longer range than any beam. These weapons are the most important when killing turrets. In the Weapons Shop SubMenu, they are marked with a crimson red asterisk. Beams Beams automatically aim to the closest player. In the absence of a player, they target bases, then asteroids. Their advantage is their general infinite ammo and that they never miss the objective (some of them, like turret's laser, can target cloaked vessels). Their disadvantage is its general small range (excluding Gydrodynamite, the next ranged beam is 125 meters, they have the shortest range of all weapons). In the Weapons Shop SubMenu, they are marked with a lime asterisk. Blasts They are dumbfire, aimed beams. Their advantage is its long range and ability to go through multiple ships. Another disadvantage is their low ammo and the high energy cost. In the Weapons Shop SubMenu they are marked with a dark forest green asterisk. Missiles and Orbs In most cases, missiles and orbs automatically aim to the closest enemy. If no enemies are present, they target turrets, and if no Turrets are present, asteroids will be targeted. There are two variants from the standard missile, the Orbs, which have better tracking and never miss unless you are faster; and Proximity Fuze, that ware hich dumbfire and explodes in proximity, not impact. Missiles and Orbs cannot target cloaked vessels (however already locked missiles or orbs will still damage you), the first type just goes through and the second type explodes far before colliding. In the Weapons Shop SubMenu missiles are marked with an orange asterisk and Orbs with a beige one. Mines Place them behind (or in front of) you. The effect varies from each other. Most of them are good when you are being chased. In the Weapons Shop SubMenu, they are marked with a deep blue asterisk. Misc Items As it says, these are Miscellaneous items which don't fit any of the categories above, mainly because they are mostly support items and not real damaging weapons per se: healing damage, boosting a stat or another, giving a passive/active ability that helps in survival or just giving a weapons emplacement. Most of its effects are also not really such as visible as the others. In the Weapons Shop SubMenu they are marked with a deep purple asterisk. Removed Weapons During the first months of the alpha release game there existed two Mass Destruction weapons: * Railgun (like a Rifle but doing 9999 damage and Only One charge, available to every level, it costed 200,000, it could only be blocked by the old 100% effective shield). * Kugelblitz (a sector-engulfing supermassive black hole that lasted for a minute, it costed 4 million $). Also, the original EMP blast was a completely different item because it was a Misc. Item, more like a pulse wave of very long-range and Single-use that affected all ships in the sector and not only the people that touched the Ray (which was implemented later). Nowadays an extremely nerfed version of this weapon is triggered when a rank 19 kills an opponent, EMPing for 1.5 seconds. There was also a Muon Ray in beta, but it was a different blast weapon: it left any ship at 1 HP regardless of hull strength and it was an Only One use item. Later in the game, other documented weapons were removed. Trivia Before 14th November 2019 all of the items above (except Jammer) had an energy consumption value, related to an Energy Bar composed of 100 energy units that regenerated over time, depending on your Energy tech. If the weapon you were trying to use needed more energy that what you had, it was unable to fire, the same with shield. Category:Stats